


Прежде чем Хакуби откроет глаза...

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Relationship(s), Romance, look description
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: У Хакуби очень выразительные черты лица. Особенно глазаВ твиттере автора есть зарисовка, где Акиичи прижимает Хакуби к футонуи еще рисунок, где Тодзи завязывает ему хвостик, раз уж он надел безрукавку Казухикак выразился один читатель "вляпался в дерьмо"
Relationships: Akiichi/ Shirakawa Hakubi





	Прежде чем Хакуби откроет глаза...

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86875993.jpg
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86877896.jpg
> 
> https://silver-diamond.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images?page=2&file=Guards_4.jpg

Красноволосый подросток лежал на разложенном футоне, а сверху на него какие-то шутники навалили еще один футон…и еще Акиичи.  
Хакуби даже не открывая глаз, всего лишь зная каков этот "седок" сверху, мог увидеть эту радостную довольную улыбку. Потому что он, будучи изнеженным молодым господином, так нумерованные дети любили его дразнить, не привык вставать слишком рано, и самый младший из стражей каждое утро считал своей непременной обязанностью разбудить его, хотя бы даже таким странным способом.  
Парень недовольно повел левой бровью.  
\- О, сделай это еще раз, - в обыкновенных на первый взгляд словах Акиичи наверняка скрывался очередной подвох.  
Хакуби все еще не мог примириться с мыслью, что пятнадцатилетний мальчишка из заброшенного пустынного поселения считает его равным себе, или даже более слабым.  
И ведь он уже сказал, что ему целых семнадцать лет, и он на два года старше по крайней мере троих из них, всех этих беспечных выброшенных на край земли мальчишек.  
Но прививаемые ему с детства боевые навыки не очень-то пригодились на этот раз, при покушении на Ракана и уже потом, при лазании по скалам.  
И теперь, здесь, среди новых людей, к нему продолжают относиться также, как и в его семье, как к маленькому избалованному ребенку. Кроме него в такие дурацкие розыгрыши и неловкое положение, попадает наверное, только Тоно Тодзи.  
И в последний раз, когда они с младшими ребятами ждали своей очереди купаться, Тоно и этот несносный Акиичи притащили ужасную верхнюю безрукавку старшего Тоно.  
Хакуби не смог удержаться от того, чтобы недовольно поджать губы.  
\- Я мог бы и нижнюю рубашку Казухи принести, - Тодзи кажется угадал направление его мыслей, и оттого его намек кажется еще более издевательским и исполненным гадкого грязного смысла, - но она находилась на голом теле Казухи и еще _более_ пропахла потом…  
Мысленно Хакуби вообразил, как весь пропитывается запахом и потом и возможно другими какими-то более тонкими и интимными выделениями главаря банды…  
О…это было бы не просто извращенно и интимно, но еще и унизительно.  
Быть высокородным наследником одной из древнейших аристократических семей и внезапно поменяться одеждой и стать предводителем шайки отверженных обществом бандитов.  
Какое у него было выражение лица в тот момент Хакуби даже боялся себе представить.  
А Тодзи еще и сделал ему такой же как у него хвостик.  
Он очень часто не мог совладать со своим лицом, родственники говорили, что черты лица у него слишком выразительные.  
Стараешься сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, но то его выдает чуть изменившийся голос, то легкий наклон головы, то брови непроизвольно дергаются.  
Они у него на зависть всем его кузенам и кузинам, такие бросающиеся в глаза, густые, темные, что называется «вразлет». И внешние уголки глаз красиво изогнуты и поднимаются кверху. Оттого выражение лица кажется часто высокомерным и недовольным. А уж когда Хакуби и вправду хмурится, то они изгибаются подобно хвосту змейки.  
Хакуби не нравится, что его лицо слишком легко «читать», а окружающие этим часто пользуются.  
Вот и сейчас, несмотря на попытку сделать вид, что сам он еще не до конца проснулся, Акиичи сразу же понял, что Хакуби раздражен, но не желает показывать своих эмоций.  
\- Сделай это еще.  
Длинные острые ресницы слегка затеняют глаза Хакуби, и его взгляд производит впечатление некоторой рассеянной задумчивости.  
Тетки и любящий витиевато выражаться двоюродный дядя называют этот загадочный взгляд из-под приопущенных ресниц немного томным, «мистическим» и «дымчатым».  
Его собственный родной дед, упокой его душу ками, сравнивал этот взгляд с пронзающим, словно молния или смертельный удар кинжала, взглядом гейши.  
Хакуби и сам ощущал, как завораживает других этот тихий, словно приоткрывающий его душу, всплеск ресниц.  
И когда он наконец открывает глаза, Акиичи прищелкивает языком и восхищенно хохочет.


End file.
